This is my nightmare
by Cerilla Ryder
Summary: This is just a zombie story nothing to do with the walking dead series. So don't go scream at me. This is also my first story, R&R. "Where the hell are all these damn things coming from!" I shouted at my home with a look of both terror and rage on my face. They were like cockroaches, coming out of every nook and cranny moving like clockwork; they were never-ending.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, I checked my spelling on it about 3 times so it shouldn't have to many errors in it.

Please Read and Review

**Bold- Point of views**

_Italics- Thoughts_

**_Bold and Italics- Time skips_**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are all these damn things coming from?!" I shouted at my home with a look of both terror and rage on my face. They were like cockroaches, coming out of every nook and cranny moving like clockwork; they were never-ending. We were on the last of our ammo and we were injured, some already dead. There was blood all over the floor; it was a mix of human and undead. The stench was so horrid, that it took everything I had not to vomit. The smell of rotting corpses, diseased animals, bloody body parts, and pools of blood.<p>

The windows were already broke and reinforced with boards, but that didn't stop them, they started coming from the chimney, punching holes in the walls, ripping apart the insulation and dry wall from the outside. You could hear the panicked screams and cries of the children mixed with gun shots, splatters of blood and flesh getting ripped from what was left of the undead. We were at our wits end, we had to think of an escape and quick or we would all be dead. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about right? Well, this is the zombie apocalypse, my nightmare and my life, my name you ask? Cerilla Ryder, one of the last remaining survivors in this damned world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cerilla's P.O.V)<strong>

My name is Cerilla Ryder, it started out as a normal morning for me. I woke up to my mother calling my name; no scratch that, more like screaming my name. "Cerilla! It's time for breakfast I've called you three times now! Get out of bed!" I finally staggered off my bed, pulled out my clothes for the day and headed towards the shower. I always hated mornings I'd rather sleep in, and make friends with the back of my eyelids. When I got into the bathroom I twisted the knob and got the water temperature just right, the water was cool on my sweaty skin and it felt relaxing. I washed my hair along with the rest of my body and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my naked torso.

"Cerilla!" She screamed again. "I'm coming! Hold your horses!" I screamed back at her from up the stairs. That woman screaming at me is my mother, her name is Phebe. She's not much taller than I am; she has brown hair that goes down a bit past her shoulders with brown eyes, skin a little darker than my own and a voice that could wake the dead if you get her angry. I walked down the stairs in the clothes that I picked out, pattered into the kitchen and grabbed my breakfast. "Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?" My mother said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "What takes you so long to get outta bed? Don't you want to see the beauty of God's creation that is the sunrise?" "I'd rather see the Creation that is my sleep." I tried to say under my breath, but my mother has ears like a bat she can hear almost anything. Sometimes I swear that woman isn't human.

Oh I guess I should tell you a bit more about myself. Well there's my mother Phebe you've already met her, my father Jayson, and my younger brother Mikel. I'm 22 years old and my brother is only 3 years younger than I am, but his birthday hasn't come yet so he's still 18. My father's a mechanic, my mother a daycare provider. My best friend's name is Alteal Mclain. We've been friends since our junior year in high school; you couldn't have separated us for anything. We weren't popular in high school, but we weren't really outcasts either. We loved to play video games, mostly about zombies; when we got together we would always pretend what we would do if the apocalypse would actually happen. We would make plans, strategize and sometimes, see which would be better and what the possible outcomes would be. Yeah, we were what you call weird, but we were weird in our own time, never at school.

We got decent grades as kids. But now since we had graduated we didn't talk as much as we use to. Little did I know of what life had in store for us. The world I've come to know would be damned for all eternity and its fate for survivors would be in our hands alone.

I had just finished eating my breakfast, scooped up the last of my scrambled eggs when, "WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" _'Tell your dog to shut up Mikel she's annoying the hell outta me!'_ That's what I wanted to say anyway, I got up to go see what she was going on about. I pushed myself out of my chair and shuffled with a full venter into the living room. When I looked out the window I saw lots of people; well they looked like they were people. I was shocked normally there aren't this many people on our street. See, we live on a street that normally doesn't have a lot of traffic, so for me to be seeing about a couple hundred people walking about in the street I was kind of at a loss for words.

That was when I opened up the door to ask one of the "people" what was going on. "Hey excuse me Miss, but do you know what's going on today? Normally there aren't…" The woman turned around and what I saw was like a nightmare come true. She teetered over to me; her skin was a color of unhuman normality's, her eyes, they made her look like she was blind. She had flesh pulled off her body exposing some of the muscles underneath. Some of her teeth were missing and what used to be her blonde hair was matted, singed, and it lost some of its color. It was then that I knew what she was, a zombie and it wasn't just her there were hundreds if not thousands of them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cerilla's P.O.V)<strong>

I slammed the door shut so hard the glass almost fell out and shattered on the carpet. It was so loud that I was surprised that my mom and brother didn't come running to see what was wrong. I faltered back into the kitchen with my mind racing on so many thoughts that I didn't hear my mother trying to get my attention. "Cerilla, honey what's wrong?" Finally I was snapped out of my daze, but the first thing that came out of my mouth wasn't an explanation. "Where's dad?" I snapped quickly. I must have had a worried expression on my face because usually I have to ask about three or four times before I get an answer. I didn't even have to ask twice in this instance. "He's outside. Tell me what's going on." "There's no time for that now I'll tell you as soon as I make sure dad is safely inside the house!" I said with a tone of panic and a bit of anger in my voice.

Come to think of it, why, why was I angry? Was it at myself or at the situation? No, it wasn't at myself, not really; there was no way of knowing that, this was going to happen. It was at the situation and the fact, that when the time came, I froze up. Like a child staring at their worst fear. Okay so, maybe I was a little upset at myself. I slammed the door open, ran to the garage and quietly said, "Dad?", I heard groaning, I began to get worried, "Dad?", I said a little louder, but not loud enough so that those "things" would hear me. As I got closer to my dad's 1970 Ford Mustang the groaning got louder; but like the idiot I am, knowing that if he was in fact one of those things, not only would my getting closer be a danger, but my voice would definitely get me some unwanted attention.

I crept up to the front of my dad's "work in progress" and saw his legs. The left one was slightly bent, while the right one was straight. I was standing about two feet away from him. As I started to reach my hand down I hesitated, why was I doing something so stupid. Situations like this always end up going bad, don't they? I conquered my fear and quickly pulled my dad out from under the car. "Hey!" My dad screamed, holding his head like he hit it on something.

I jumped, startled at the sudden raise in volume. But that was quickly followed up by a "shhhhhh!" from me. My dad when to scream at my unruly behavior but again I quickly cut him off and explain what was going on. He started to laugh at me like I was joking or something that was, until he got up and saw them for himself. I started to run back to the house only to turn around and see my dad was frozen with fear. Well, at least I wasn't the only one who reacted that way for the first time. I turned around and grabbed his arm and pulled him along into the house.

When we were back inside, I locked all the doors and closed all the blinds, at the same time turning off all an any lights that were on. My family was freaking out by the way my dad and I were acting. "Damn it Cerilla! Tell me what's going on this minute!" my mother screamed. You could tell there was terror in her voice, she was scared. I shushed her quickly and explain exactly the way I had with my dad. Then came a look I had never seen before, and that was a first for me, in all my twenty-two years of living I've never seen her face the way it was at that moment. It was a mix of looks, disappointment, fear, and her mouth was wavering in between a gape and a smile. I could usually tell what she was thinking, see there's another part of my child hood that I haven't talked about yet.

When I was three, my mom enrolled me into gymnastics; we use to go to competitions. You know, those things where you walk into a place an see other people, mostly girls, in leotards prancing around? Stretching their legs over their heads, doing splits, and chit-chatting about what place they got. Yeah, I use to be good at that, my mom and I had our own form of, well, lingo that we used to communicate when I was on the floor doing my routine. We could always tell what one another was thinking from that point on, whether or not we used our own language.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I said with worry. "What do we need to do?" Mikel said with what seemed like a hint of enthusiasm. "Well, first we need to get something to defend ourselves. We'll also need something to carry our supplies in when we go and raid the stores for medicine, water, and food." I started to talk again, but then I quickly got cut off by my mother. "We're not stealing! It's against the law Cerilla, I thought your father and I taught you better than that!" "Mom, in case you haven't realized everyone has died and turned into a human eating machine! They don't care about laws; they don't care whether or not stealing is wrong!" I stopped to calm myself down then started back up again, "Look I don't like it any more then you do. But right now we don't have a choice. I need to call a few people to make sure there ok and find a place where we can meet up." From that point on I started to bark out orders. I made a plan of who was getting what inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Cerilla started out by making a list of things that she felt her family would need. She then went around the house looking for all the things on her list. She had gotten the first few things that were on her list with ease, she went to check on her mom to see if she was getting the things on the list she gave her. When she got to her she saw her mother sitting on the edge of her bed with a tear stained face.

**(Cerilla's P.O.V)**

I traveled up the stairs to find my mother. I wanted to make sure she didn't need any help with finding all the things on her list that I gave her. I softly called her name, "Mom?", I heard sniffling coming from what would be her room. I quietly stepped up and leaned on the door frame. I just stood there watching her for the longest time, she was just staring at the floor; every now and then I would see a tear hit the blue carpet of the dimly lit room. I finally took a step forward while saying her name again. "Are you gonna be ok?" I asked with minor hesitation. I knew that my mom was emotional, we Ryder's were; it's just in our family to be over sensitive. The only difference with me is that I hold all my emotions in; I've learned that over reacting will get me nowhere. Of course it took me about four years to realize that.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just scared." My mother said with wet cheeks. "Mom, were all scared. I mean hell, dad stood outside frozen with fear when he first saw them." I started to giggle a little at the thought of my dad frozen with fear. A man, who was about five foot seven, and had muscles from working over the many years he's been alive. I always thought of my dad as one who didn't know fear that well. He wasn't scared of much, just water, but I never really understood the reason behind it. I mean we all have stories about the things were scared of right?

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You came walking into the kitchen all out of it, so I can only guess that was your first reaction." I quickly turned my head down to the floor; I could feel my cheeks turning a slight shade of pink from embarrassment. I had completely forgotten about how I reacted. We sat for another five minutes before I spoke up. "Well, we should probably get the rest of the stuff I still have to get the rest of the stuff on my list. Plus call Eric and Alteal to see if they and their family are okay." I stood up and strutted out the door with my list in hand. I finished getting the rest of the things on my list, and while I waited for everyone else to finish getting their things I called my boyfriend, and my best friend to see what they were up to.

_***One hour time skip*******_

We had finished getting everything packed inside our Savana passenger van. This van can hold up to fifteen people at one time. We took it on vacations most of the time, as a result of Mikel along with I, would always fight about leg room, being on one another side, and just making annoying sounds. I carefully told everyone to crouch down while I looked out of the back door that was connected to our kitchen. I glanced around and saw that not many had strolled into the alley way. See our house has an alley way down the middle of it, kind of like a short cut for people who were lazy and didn't want to go around the block. Which was more often then I'd like to think.

Once I decided that it was clear enough for us to go to the van once again, I quietly opened the door as to not gain any attention from the walkers outside. We quickly got into the van, but as soon as my mother went to shut the door one of the walkers grabbed ahold of her wrist, she started to scream in panic. We quickly gained scrutiny from the 'others' that were originally going to pass us by. But what happened next amazed even myself.

**(Eric's P.O.V)**

I just hung up the phone with my girlfriend as she only confirmed about what I saw on the news five minutes ago. The lights were already shut off along with anything that made noise. Except for the blubbering in the corner of the living room coming from my younger brother Shonon. I quietly yelled to him "Shut up Shonon! You're gonna get us all killed!" I know he was scared but Christ sake he was twenty years old! Our five year old sister Theda even knew what was going on and was completely calm. She simply looked from him to our mother Jodi and asked "Mommy, why is he crying like a baby?" Our mother, while trying to suppress a giggle, simply told her that he was scared. My little sister sighed shook her head. I giggled and as I did that I got shot a sinister glare from the corner of the room. _'Oh well, I hope Cerilla gets here soon. She said she was going to pick us all up.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Trina's P.O.V)<strong>

I was sitting in my living room, when I hear my door slam open. "Hey, Watch what the hell you're doing this isn't your house you know!" I screamed. It was Eric he was talking fairly quickly, so quickly in fact that I couldn't understand what he was saying. "Eric, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying." I stated. "Zombie's, real, grab Mortisha, and get to, the house!" Eric said while taking breaths in between his words. I couldn't figure out why he was so winded he lives right next door to me. Then it dawned on me what he had said, I stood up and looked out the window, not really believing for myself until I actually saw them. I put on my black shoes while heading out the front door with my dog following closely on my heel. I started crying, thinking of my cats and how they were going to be left alone. But I understood that I couldn't take all of my pets which, was why I was crying anyway.

I walked into the bright yellow house that had a slight aroma of cats about it. I saw Theda sitting in her mother's lap. Theron, who was a seven year old little boy, was playing with his game system on silent. I looked around some more and with a straight face I looked to a tear streaked Shonon and said "Grow up you baby!" Now I know that I might seem mean right off the start, but I promise I'm not always like this. You see I've recently had a heart attack, as recent as two weeks ago. The doctor told me before I was released that I wasn't allowed to have certain things. No salt, No fatty foods, No grease, I had to start eating vegetables, and the worst of all no smoking. I had gone two weeks without a cigarette, so yeah I was a little on the bitchy side. Okay a lot on the bitchy side, but taking smoking away from a smoker of thirty years is like taking away candy from a child and telling them that there not allowed to ever eat it again.

**(Cerilla's P.O.V)**

I quickly looked to my mother who was flailing with panic. I turned my head to grab the baseball bat next to me, when I heard the screaming come to a sudden stop. I turned my head back around to face my mother, and I sat in the driver's seat just staring. My vision was blurred with panic, my heart thumping out of my chest. It felt like years had passed until I finally realized what happened, my mother had stabbed the assailant with a huge butcher knife. My horrified, panicked, scared, wouldn't kill a fly mother, had just killed someone; okay more like something. Getting putrid smelling goop on her hands, she desperately pushed the corpse off her lap and into the driveway, the beast landed so its head was under our wheel. Almost breaking the locking mechanism in the door she quickly slammed it shut before anymore could get to her, I switched into reverse and slammed into the gas pedal and we drove off. "We have to stop at Cvs." What? You didn't think that we were gonna forget the medical supplies, for all the people that were going to be in this van did you?

I told Mikel to grab a backpack and follow me. "Stay close. Mom, dad? Please, lock the doors, stay down, quiet, and if were not back in one hour then leave." I had said those heart hitting words so calmly and with such a stern face that everyone looked at me with a sadden look on their faces. "I'm not leaving you, you're my chil-."I cut off her words as quickly as she had started them. "This is not up for discussion! If we are not back here in one hour's time, then you and dad are to get the hell out of here! Am I understood?" I quietly screamed at my parents who were starting to cry. "If were not back by two o'clock then leave!" I closed the door and grabbed Mikel; we both trudged with our large packs on our back, up to the entrance of the injured building.

**(Mikel's P.O.V)**

I knew my sister better than my parents did; I mean, that's what siblings were for right? They were there to torcher, tease, tell secrets to, and confide in. That's how my sister and I were, well, not always. We use to fight all the time, all siblings do it, and it's a part of being a family. My sister and I can always tell when something's wrong with one another, and right now I could tell she was scared, I could practically smell it on her. Although my sister had gotten very good at not showing her true feelings, I was the only one who could see through it. But at this point, I don't know if that would be a good thing or not. I always hated to see her pretending to be the hero; not that she didn't play it well, she sure hid her feelings well enough to be called one. But since I was the only one who could sense what she was really feeling, it hurt me almost as much as she was hurting. Even though I don't say it often enough I do love my sist-.

Something shook me out of my thoughts, and before I knew it we were in the store and my sister was talking to me. _'What was she talking about? Shit, I should have been listening! She's gonna kill me now!'_ "Get the food; I'll head for the medical area. Try to grab stuff that will be quick to eat and drink, like healthy snack bars, those ensure shakes, canned foods, water, and if you can find a couple of can openers and batteries put those in as well. We're gonna need as many as you can fit inside those packs of yours." _'Well, at least I heard the important part right? Now she won't have to hurt me later'_, "Oh, one more thing, remember what I said about if we get trapped in here." _'Crap!'_ and with that she slinked away further into the store.

**(Eric's P.O.V)**

"I hope Cerilla gets here soon." Sighed my brother Alake. My girlfriend of five years has become quite popular with my family, even my brother Shonon had grown to like her a little, he who was normally indifferent to everything. "We all do, we just have to sit here and wait until then." I said with an even bigger sigh than the one my brother had given previously. I was worried for her although I wouldn't say that to anybody else in here. I didn't want to make them more scared then they already were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three finally! Sorry it took me so long I was visiting my boyfriend for a while and they didn't have internet.

Anywho, ONWARD!

* * *

><p><strong>(Mikel's P.O.V)<strong>

The first half an hour went by smoothly; every now an then I would hear the rustle of boxes and clinking of metal. That told me that my sister was still safe and working just as rapidly as I was to get out of this place. I worked for another fifteen minutes when I stopped to check how much I had in both of my packs. When I did this I thought I heard a faint growl, or maybe it was a moan. I looked in the direction of where my sister was supposed to be, I saw that there was a small hoard heading in her direction. She turned around and surprisingly didn't scream by how close they were. Instead she started to swing her heavy metal bat almost at hypersonic speed.

I was about to rush towards her when I had realized that she was surrounded. I needed another way to get to her and quick, my sister was everything to me. I couldn't just let her be taken down by those grotesques surrounding her. I looked around and saw an air vent right above her, _'Well, it works in movies and TV shows right?'_

**(Cerilla's P.O.V)**

I was putting things into the packs I had brought with me; I had two large bags open and entwined with the crook of my arm. I started out in the over the counter medication aisle. I grabbed peroxide, rubbing alcohol, gauze, band aids, splints, sunburn relief, headache relief, even mucus, diarrhea and constipation relief, I wasn't taking any chances. After I had gotten a whole pack filled with that kind of stuff, I hopped behind the pharmacist counter and started shoving prescription medications into the duffel bag. I had been behind the counter when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I didn't even have time to scream when I realized it wasn't Mikel. I just started to swing the bat I had leaning up against my leg.

_***Ten minute time skip***_

"AH!" I scream out in pain, my arm was starting to go numb from swing for nearly ten minutes. I kept looking around to see if my brother was in the same situation as I was. _'I hope he remembered the plan I had laid out, I just hope he got out safe.'_ My arms were about to give out on me, I had exhausted most of my physical energy. I was running on mentality alone. I heard something coming from above me but before I could look up to figure out what it was, my brother had dropped down in front of me like a ninja. "Looks like you're having a bit of trouble here sis. Mind if I join the fun?" Mikel said with cockiness an a huge grin on his face. We turned so we were facing back to back, "Gee, how longed it take you to come up with that line?" I said with an annoyed huff and the bat out across my chest.

**(Phebe's P.O.V)**

It was almost two o'clock. I was starting to get worried that something happened. My husband started the car considering it was two minutes until we had to so selfishly abandon our children. Just when he started to put the van into reverse we saw a hand shoot out of the open doorway. Out came our children followed by a horde, they quickly threw the door open and tossed the packs inside. Before we even let them slam the door closed my husband sped into reverse and quickly shifted gears. Before we knew it we were on the road to Daleville. I took a short glance in the mirror that was placed on the sunshade, I saw my son consoling my daughter. This was a very rare site because they were always caught arguing, like they hated each other.

**(Cerilla's P.O.V)**

I was sitting on one of the rows in the van hunched over with my hands on my head. I was in deep thought about what happened. _'I'm so weak, how on earth would I have gotten out of there if it wasn't for my brother saving my pathetic…'_ I felt arms being wrapped around my body, and me being pulled into a warm chest, instead of fighting it, I fell into the comfort of knowing that my brother was there for me. It was only then that I realized that I was crying. She didn't say anything but I saw my mother looking at us through the mirror, with a sadden smile on her face. I honestly don't know how long it's been since I cried, I've learned to bottle up my emotions and not let them out. I always figured I could keep them there in dire times, but I guess I was weaker than I thought.

As if reading my thoughts, my brother gently pushes me away from him so he could look at my face.

(Mikel's P.O.V)

I was looking through the backpacks we had so carelessly thrown into the van, when I saw that my sister was hunched over the seat. I knew that she was scared and thinking deeply. I could practically hear her voice in my head. _'So stupid why did I get myself trapped, I'm so weak.'_ Yeah, I knew her all too well at this point, I slowly climbed to the seat she was sitting in and pulled her into a tight embrace. I hated to see my sister cry but the only thing I could do right now was just be there for her. I knew what she was thinking so I gently pushed her away from me and told her. "You're not weak; you're the strongest person I've ever met. So quit thinking that you're useless." With an awestruck face she looked at me, but soon that face turned into a glare. I got this confused look on my face, I hadn't known why she change her mood so quick. "You didn't even listen to the plan I laid out did you?" She snapped quickly. "Y-yes I d-did, what makes you t-think that I d-didn't?" I stuttered with my hands held up in defense _'man why was I so nervous?'_ "Oh really? Then why didn't you just leave me like the plan?" I finally knew what she was talking about and I knew exactly how to answer it this time.

"You're my sister! Why in the hell would I just leave you there, to deal with those things by yourself?" I started to yell at her getting annoyed. "Oh please, I could have handled things by myself." She said with a roll of her eyes, but she looked at me with a smile on her face. I knew then, that in her own weird way she was thanking me.

* * *

><p><strong> (Third Person's P.O.V) <strong>

The Ryder family was still traveling on the road to Daleville, even though it had only been about 10 minutes it felt like a whole lot longer for them. Especially Cerilla, she was thinking about her boyfriend and his family, she was also thinking about Alteal and her family not to mention her own. She was running all those scenarios through her head about what would happen if she failed to protect the people she loved. She would always hope about how it would be so easy for her to move on if the time came to it, but now, with all of this happening she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Cerilla let out a big sigh wondering how long they had been on the road for; she didn't think that it normally took this long to get to Daleville. As if he was reading Cerilla's mind Mikel asked "How long have we been on the road?" It was almost as if those two had telepathy powers come to think of it.

"We'll be there shortly guys just relax while you have the chance." Jayson stated with a tired tone.

_'He's right who knows when we'll be able to relax like this again, I guess I should get some rest for the remainder of the time.'_ Cerilla thought to herself. He was right of course even though they were only going to be in the car for another 20 minutes it would be the only rest she would be able to get for a while. "Why don't you use my shoulder to rest on ill wake you when we're almost there?" Mikel said to Cerilla with a straight face. "No thanks, I'll just use the window seal, besides your shoulder is boney, it's hard to rest on." Cerilla then began to rest her head on seal of the window and soon before she knew it she was fast asleep. When she woke up she had a jacket on her covering her up.

**(Cerilla's P.O.V)**

When I awoke I saw that I had a jacket on me, I looked back over the seat to where my brother was sitting and he was sleeping as well. But there was something missing about him, what was it? I look back down at the jacket that was on me and then I heard a voice speak softly. "He saw you shivering so he used his jacket to cover you up." I heard my mother say with a smile on her face. I could tell that she was enjoying this, watching us get along so well. I got up rubbed my eyes and asked quietly how far along we were. "It should only be about 2 more minutes." I looked and sure enough I could see the water tower of the town closing in. Even though I looked indifferent to that fact, I was happy, nervous, and scared as well. But when we got into town, all those feelings turned into straight horror.

**(Eric's P.O.V)**

I was still sitting on the cold hard floor of our rented house watching all of the people around me silently panic. Shonon had finally stopped crying from his place in the corner, although he was still holding his knees I could still see the tear stains on his slightly red cheeks. My mother and little sister were still sitting in the same place they had been before, the only difference was that my sister was asleep. Alake and Theron were passing the game system back and forth. Trina had a scowl on her face; I assume that this was because of lack of nicotine in her system. It was only then that I realized that this was the quietest our house had ever been.

_***Time skip 10 minutes***_

I didn't realize that I had gotten lost in my thoughts; it was what brought me outta my thoughts that made me nervous. A knocking on the door, no, it was more like someone trying to break the door down. I slowly stood up and moved to the door, I turned my head with my finger to my lips to make sure that the rest were as quiet as can be. When I opened the door I saw a slack jawed, pale, blood stained, foul smelling rotting corpse looking straight at me. I quickly with my hand made a motion for Shonon to take everyone upstairs and come to help me. I quickly grabbed my plastic sword, that I often used to play with Alake along with Theron, and swung hitting it in the head.

It stumbled back a bit but "Uh-Oh, I think you made it angrier!" I heard Alake shout from the stairs. I glanced in his direction real quick then back again. "Why aren't you upstairs with the others? And where is Shonon?" I spoke with urgency "Shonon's upstairs with everybody else, I came to help you." Man this kid; he's only 13, and "No!" I said firmly "But-" "I said no, I want you safe up stairs with the others!" He slowly jogged back up the stairs, but not before muttering under his breath something about wanting 'in on the action'. I started to gain a small smirk on my face

_'Alake always wanting to follow in my footsteps.'_ The next thing I saw was blood, goop, and foul smelling bodies flying through the air. It was Cerilla, she appeared to have a look of worry on her face, along with anger. But before I could say anything the bat that she was using to kill a corpse with, had accidently caught the side of my head with a crack. I stumbled to the ground but before I hit it, I reached out for the love of my life. I whispered "It's ok, you didn't mean to." The last thing I remember is falling onto the floor, in a pile of blood and bodies.

**(Cerilla's P.O.V)**

Eric's house, the windows were smashed, the door opened. I grabbed my baseball bat that now had a small dagger hammered into it with a wad of duct tape to hold it together. I had done this sometime on the way to Daleville. I had found the throwing like knife in the store we raided, _'Must have been there for protection'_ I had thought at the time when I picked it up. I didn't even wait for the van to come to a complete stop when I opened up the door and ran into the pale bleak looking house. Not even thinking I started swinging and killing anything that didn't look human. I had swung once more and got my bat stuck this time in the back of the head of one of them. I took my hand and clamped it tightly around the head of the figure, I slammed it into the mirror which had effectively release the knife. I looked down at the mass of bodies around me and slowly lifted my heavy head to look into the mirror that I knew was there. I saw a kaleidoscope of me with blood and goop on my face in the mirror. It was at this time when I thought I heard a whisper; I turned around and saw a body that looked so familiar to me.

I jumped to him and flipped him over; there he lay with blood all over him. I was in shock, seeing my boyfriend, lying dead on the floor. I could only move to hug his body, and even though I didn't want to I let him go, I knew I had to look for his family. Standing up with tears in my eyes I walked upstairs and checked all the rooms. I finally found them all huddled together waiting for Eric to come back to them. When they saw me Theron and Theda immediately ran to hug me along with the others. Jodi stood up, she cautiously started to walk towards me, but while everyone else was happy to see me she froze at the look on my face. Pure sadness as well as agony, crying she fell to the ground on her knees and asked me with a shaky voice, "Where's Eric?" I couldn't say a thing; I just shook my head. Everybody just took a couple steps back with their mouths a gape in shock. It was then that they knew, Eric Roden was dead.

* * *

><p>Please don't be upset, I have a surprise in the next chapter I think you'll like. :)<p> 


	4. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys, I know I haven't been posting lately and I'm sorry for that, but I've been working on new chapters for this story now. They should be coming up soon, I hope by next week I'll have at least two new chapters posted and working on another. Been getting writers block lately, which sucks and Christmas is also coming up for me so I'll be busy on Christmas day and the day after. I know you hate authors notes, but I had to let you guys and gals what was going on. Happy holidays :)/strong /em/p 


End file.
